


Together

by asstrophile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, enjoy, how the fuckk do i tag, i want death and sleep, klance cuddles, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstrophile/pseuds/asstrophile
Summary: A short fluff taken place before season one episode 11, The Black Paladin. After months of mechanical issues and battles, Pidge has finally managed to open the skylight on the training deck. Keith and Lance find out and celebrate together by stargazing.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay its 12:30 in the morning rn and im severely sleeo deprived, plus im going to a wedding in about 16 hours so if this is shit ill edit it in the morning im going to sleep now night

Keith and Lance were snuggled underneath the stars on the training deck, a collection of sheets from the spare bedrooms of the castle beneath them. They watched as the castle flew past different colourful planets, all with their own unique colours and life. Thousands of constellations shone, their light traveling thousands of miles just to land on Keith and Lance's intertwined hands.  
  
"I'm glad Pidge finally figured out fhe skylight." Lance whispered, a smile upon his face and dimples showing. "Now we actually have enough space to sleep next to eachother."  
  
Keith breathed in the warm scent of Lance's hair as he adjusted his position. "I'm glad too." The two watched the stars in silence, wishing for this moment to never end.  
  
A comet raced across the night sky, and Lance gasped excitedly. "Keith, make a wish before its too late!" With his limited amount of time to think, Keith closed his eyes and thought the first thing that appeared in his mind.  
  
He opened his eyes a few moments later, smiling. "So," Lance propped himself up with his arm, staring at Keith. "What did you wish for?"  
  
Laughter. "That's not how wishes work, dummy. You can't say it out loud otherwise it won't come true." Lance huffed in disappointment, turning over on his side. Keith wrapped an arm around Lance's chest, snuggling him closer.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" Keith muttered into his ear.  
  
"Of course, dummy. That's why we're doing this." The two fell asleep under the stars that night, content with life at the moment.

_Five years later_  
  
Keith had one arm wrapped around Lance's waist, the other holding a bouquet of flowers. The two walked down the aisle and into their arranged car, smiling all the way. Before entering, however, Keith threw his bouquet at the waiting guests behind him. His new ring shone in the sun, a matching pair with Lance.  
  
Three days later the two newly weds were on the balcony, taking in the view if the stars. Keith was behind Lance, arms around his waidt and head rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Lance?" Keith's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember about five years ago when we were on the ship underneath the stars, and a shooting star passed by and i made a wish?"  
  
"Yeah, that was probably my favorite memory on the ship."  
  
Keith smiled at the stars and said. "Well, this is what I wished for."   
~~~   
_I wish for Lance and I to return to Earth after the war and live our life happily. Together._


End file.
